Heating of liquids, slurries and the like by direct injection of steam has been employed for many decades. A common problem associated with the direct condensation of steam into liquids is the so-called "hammer" caused by the rapid collapse or condensation of the steam. This "hammer" effect is generally aggravated by the substantial temperature difference between the liquid to be heated and the steam. Hammering results in vibrations which can cause serious damage to the heating vessel and to the associated equipment. In addition to the above-referred to hammering, direct injection of steam in many instances does not provide optimum heat transfer between the steam and the liquid to be heated and consequently, the heat balance will be unfavorable.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which substantially overcomes the problems associated with heating of liquids, slurries and the like.